Dealing with a past you never lived
by XxcharmedoholicsxX
Summary: Wyatt and Chris are teenangers growing up in the changed future. All is well...until memories of theo riginal timeline reveal themselves. How will the teenangers deal with it or won't they deal?
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: i still don't own charmed :( cries**_

_**set the scene: based as Wyatt and Chris growing up in the changed future- but will revelations of the original timeline effect their lives and how?**_

**Chris sat on the sofa in the living room flicking through the television channels for the third time, until suddenly the remote disappeared from his hand in orbs. Looking up startled, he noticed his two year older brother Wyatt, who was now 14 entering the room.**

**" Wyatt!" he complained but Wyatt completely ignored him.**

**" Give it back!" he added.**

**" Chris, you weren't even watching anything?!" he reminded.**

**" Yes I was!" he lied trying to think of something to say that he was watching. Wyatt looked to his younger brother in disbelief. Chris sighed and just sat sulking. Normally he would orb it back to himself, (although Wyatt would always win in the end), however his parents Piper and Leo had recently decided to bind his powers as they claimed he was misusing them. He was completely against this, he loved having his powers for many different reasons, including the freedom and independence they gave him.**

**At that moment Leo, the boys father, orbed into the room.**

**" Hey boys," he greeted warmly.**

**" Hey dad," Wyatt replied, whilst Chris just muttered something under his breath.**

**Leo looked over to him, as did Wyatt. Chris got on well with his dad, not like Wyatt did, but he found his dad very overprotective and he was sure they were keeping something from him. Having his powers bound hadn't helped matters, despite the fact that was more his moms decision than his dads. Chris looked up realising he was being looked at.**

**"What?" he asked ignorantly.**

**Wyatt looked to his dad to see if he'd say anything before glancing unsurely back to his younger brother.**

**The front door opened and shut, Piper walked into the room.**

**"What's going on in here?" Piper asked suspiciously, sensing the tension.**

**"...I'm not sure..." Leo answered truthfully. Piper looked round at her husband and then to her sons unsurely.**

**" Well, I'll go start tea then..." she announced cautiously, she left the room and her eldest son followed to see what they were having.**

**" Not so fast!" Leo said placing his hand up in front of his 12 year old son as he stood from his chair. Chris sighed, before looking his father directly in the eye, waiting to hear what he was going to say.**

**" What's going on?" Leo asked his impatient looking son with genuine concern. Chris looked to the floor.**

**" Well?" Leo repeated.**

**" Nothing!" Chris said, still with no eye contact.**

**" Chris?" Leo firmly said.**

**" Nothing!!" Chris said in a slightly raised voice.**

**" Chris!" Leo scolded. Chris looked up to see his fathers reaction, you could tell by his face that he wasn't very impressed with his sons tone towards him.**

**" Sorry?" Chris apologized, looking down.**

**" Why you saying sorry to the floor?" Wyatt asked cheerfully as he re-entered with a soda can in his hand. " I'm just.. err... gonna go back in there.." Wyatt announced before quickly leaving the room.**

**" You don't mean it do you?" Leo questioned when Wyatt had left the room, Chris ignored the question and remained silent.**

**" Chris, please just talk to me, I'm getting tired of this attitude." Leo told slightly defeated.**

**" Yeah, well I'm getting tired of you!" Chris announced loudly but then seemed surprised about the words that had left his mouth, the words he had just yelled to his dad. Leo stared at his son, crossed arms.**

**" What's that supposed to mean?" he asked his son, attempting to hide the hurt his sons words had caused and slightly worried after all the effort he'd made after last time. Chris shrugged his shoulders trying to dismiss the question. **

**"There's obviously something you want to say, so just say it." Leo pressed.**

**"What's going on?" Piper asked entering, "… I heard shouting..." she told.**

**" Don't worry, everything's fine," Leo assured his wife. When Leo's back was turned, Chris jogged out the room.**

**" What's wrong with Chris?" Piper asked concerned as she had just watched her youngest son leave looking slightly upset.**

**" What?" Leo said turning and then realising Chris was gone, Leo let out a sighed.**

**" You gonna go talk to him?" Piper questioned,**

**" No, I'll leave it a while, give him time to calm down," he informed.**

**Chris lay on his bed throwing a football in the air and then catching it. There was a knock at his bedroom door, it opened and in came Wyatt.**

**" What's going on with you and dad?" Wyatt asked casually as he pulled the chair from Chris desk and sat on it.**

**" Nothing!" Chris informed sitting up and placing the ball beside him. Wyatt looked at his little brothers face and could tell that something was bothering him.**

**" Chris?" he urged. Chris looked to his brother wondering whether he could trust him with what was upsetting him so much.**

**" You can trust me!" Wyatt assured reading his mind, Chris frowned slightly at him doing it as he didn't have his powers so the telepathic link wasn't as strong for him to read Wyatt.**

**" Yeah, I know…" a thankful smile appeared but Wyatt could tell Chris was blocking him from reading what was wrong.**

**" So you gonna tell me?" Wyatt asked after a long pause "…I could always cast a truth spell…" he added jokingly.**

**Chris looked at his brother unimpressed "You wouldn't!" Chris said**

**"Ok, probably not, but dad seemed really upset by what you said to him?"**

**"Well its always about him isn't it!" Wyatt looked to his brother confused.**

**"…upset?" he added as an after thought. Wyatt nodded**

**"Well its not really his fault…I don't think…" Wyatt looked even more confused.**

**"Your not really making much sense," Wyatt told truthfully.**

**"Well it doesn't matter anyway!" Chris said annoyed, he leant over and picked the ball up and continued tossing it in the air.**

**"It does matter Chris!" Wyatt told, orbing the ball into his hands.**

**Chris looked over at him,**

**"I don't want to talk about it!" Chris near to yelled. He went to tk the ball back to him but something else happened.**

**In Wyatt's hands the ball exploded making him jump back in suprise. He looked back to his brother**

**"Did you do that?" he asked unsure, not knowing Chris had this power and thinking they were bound anyway.**

**"I'm sorry...i didn't mean to!" Chris explained slightly panicked**

**"Boys are you ok?" Piper called up the stairs**

**Chris looked at his brother worried knowing he shouldn't have any powers.**

**"Yeah mom, I just knocked something over!" Wyatt called downstairs**

**"Ok, make sure you clean it up and teas ready!"**

**Chris looked to his brother gratefully but then realised he didn't want to explain that his powers had never been taken. He made a bolt for the door but Wyatt suspected this and caught his brothers arm and forced him back onto the bed but couldn't understand why Chris had flinched at his touch.**

**"Let me go!" Chris wailed. Wyatt looked at his brothers face and saw something he never expected to see; fear.**

**Wyatt let go of his arm at a complete loss of understanding. Chris turned away not wanting Wyatt to see anymore**

**"Chris..." Wyatt began "...I'm...I'm...sorry…I…I...didn't mean to..."**

**"Can I go now?" Chris interrupted in a quiet, afraid voice which scared Wyatt. Wyatt moved silently away from the door and watched as his brother past.**

**He waited a few minutes before following downstairs. Piper and Leo sat opposite from each other and Wyatt noticed Chris had sat next to his mom and was currently looking down at his plates whilst his parents swapped concerned glances.**

**"You took your time?" Leo noted as he sat opposite his brother**

**"Yeah...I was just cleaning up that thing I dropped!" he reluctantly lied, Leo nodded convinced.**

**Wyatt tried to talk to Chris telepathically but realised he was being blocked. He kept trying to catch his brothers eye but Chris stayed focused on looking down.**

**"Sweetie, are you ok, you've hardly touch your food!?" Piper asked "I thought it was your favourite?"**

**"It is mom…" Chris said quietly "I'm just not hungry..." Piper instinctively raised her hand to his forehead and he tried to back away.**

**"You've got a bit of a temperature, maybe you should go lie down?" she suggested**

**"I'm ok," he stated simply.**

**"Just go lie down for a bit?" Piper encouraged**

**"I don't want to!" Chris argued**

**"I'm not giving you a choice, now go!" Piper instructed, suprised by her sons sudden attitude and wondering why he moved away from her touch.**

**"But I have loads of really hard homework in for tomorrow!" Chris persisted**

**"It will only be for a few hours and I'm sure your brother will help you!"**

**"I don't need his help!" he interjected**

**Wyatt wasn't suprised his brother had said this, he was stubborn that he could do everything on his own, but there was something else hidden behind his tone. He looked at his parents and realised they hadn't picked up on it. Chris went to the lounge where he reluctantly agreed to rest.**

**A few hours later Chris woke up startled, only to see his dad.**

**"Dad!" he yelped confused.**

**"Its ok, just a bad dream!" Leo soothed. Chris sat upright leaning on the armrest. It was then he noticed Piper and Wyatt standing near by and felt foolish.**

**"What were you dreaming about?" Leo asked, drawing his attention back to him**

**"I don't remember?" Chris lied quickly, he knew they could all see it but didn't care at the moment.**

**"Your brothers going to orb you to your room and I want you to sleep for a bit ok?" Piper told.**

**Chris nodded reluctantly and tried hard not to tense when his brother touched him.**

**He appeared sitting on his bed and looked over at his brother.**

**"Did you tell them?" Chris asked quietly. Wyatt shook his head.**

**"What's happening Chris?" Wyatt asked concerned**

**Chris turned away and Wyatt reluctantly made his way out of the room because he knew his brother wasn't settling with him in it.**

**When Chris woke up it was Saturday morning, usually he would spend the weekend at magic school whilst on week days they went to a normal school by Pipers orders. Chris wasn't keen on normal school but he loved magic school, he found magic fascinating. It was also when he got to spend a lot of time with his brother as the classes were small and they usually ended up together.**

**"Your up!" Piper stated, immediately going to her son and putting her hand to his forehead.**

**"I'm fine" Chris whined, trying not to sound too annoyed.**

**"Your still warm!" Piper stated "…go and sit down and I will bring you some soup!"**

**"What about magic school?" Chris questioned.**

**"Your not well enough, maybe if your better tomorrow?"**

**"But mom, I want to go now!" Chris whined, he then looked around and noticed his brother missing.**

**"Did Wyatt go?" he asked disappointed**

**"He didn't want to go without you, I thought it would be good for him though, he seems a bit upset at the moment?" she said, watching for his reaction.**

**Piper noticed the slight look of guilt on her younger sons face and thought how she would have to ask Wyatt about it later. She also noticed Chris didn't make a sarcastic comment about his brother being upset. She knew something was going on.**

**"Now go sit down!" Piper shooed. Obediently he moved.**

**"Hello?" a voice called from the front door**

**"I'm in here!" Piper called from the kitchen**

**Chris heard the three sisters talking and rolled his eyes figuring he'd been forgotten. He orbed a book out of his room and into his hand.**

**He was so engrossed in reading he didn't notice his two aunts sit opposite him.**

**"What you reading?" Phoebe asked in a singsong voice. Chris jumped up startled, making his aunts smile.**

**"A book!" he answered with a slight grin.**

**"Lets see…" Paige said, taking it out of his hands.**

**"Hey!" Chris complained but then sighed**

**"Mom says I'm to ill to go to magic school…" Chris stated"...though I feel fine!" he added.**

**"So you thought you'd do some catching up?" Paige questioned "…did you get this from magic school?"**

**"Well its not like they have them kind of books in the local library Aunt Paige!" Chris stated referring to the fact it was about magic.**

**"Your too sarcastic for your own good!" Paige stated**

**"I get it from you Aunt Paige!" Chris smiled innocently**

**"awww, but he's sooo sweet!" Phoebe stated, affectionately ruffling his hair.**

**Chris rolled his eyes, "I'm not sweet!" he argued"..can I have my book back please?"**

**"Why you reading about time travel?" Paige asked suspiciously**

**"Because its interesting!" Chris stated as though he was speaking to an idiot**

**"Don't speak to me like that young man!" Paige said half sarcastically, half condescendingly.**

**"So your not planning on jumping to the past anytime soon?" Phoebe asked with a slight grin.**

**Chris shook his head, "Nah, I'd probably mess it up and I wouldn't be able to tell you who I was because of the whole **_**'future consequences' **_**thing and I'd be all alone then!" Chris said sadly not quite realising how much meaning there was in his words.**

**The sisters just starred at him, still. They were positive he didn't know, did he?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Piper chose that moment to walk in with soup and noticed her sisters stunned expressions.**

**Chris squirmed uncomfortably under their gaze, he turned down to the book again pretending to read. The sisters snapped out of it.**

**"Here's your soup!" Piper stated as she placed a bottle of medicine drink next to it before looking at her two sisters questioningly.**

**"I'm not drinking that!" Chris immediately stated whilst looking at the medicine with disgust and imagining the taste.**

**"If you want to go to magic school and be better tomorrow you will!" Piper told simply, leaving no further room for argument.**

**Chris turned back to his soup as orbs appeared, he jumped, knocking soup onto his arm.**

**"Ouch!" he yelped at the slight burning sensation. The now formed Wyatt looked at his brother in concern.**

**"Here, let me heal that..." Wyatt offered instinctively reaching out to his brothers arm.**

**The sudden fear in Chris' eyes stopped him in his tracks, before hesitantly leaning forward again, under the watchful gaze of the sisters. Chris closed his eyes as thought the warm healing glow would burn him.**

**"Here..." Wyatt said placing some books and papers down "...there from class today, figured you'd want them?" Wyatt told, knowing his brother's love for magic.**

**"Thanks," Chris muttered to his shoes**

**"lm feel ill again, I'm gonna lie down on my bed…" he quickly said placing the soup on the table and exiting the room before anyone could stop him.**

**"I don't get it!" Wyatt exclaimed in sad frustration "Why does he suddenly hate me?"**

_**I don't hate you **_**Wyatt looked up startled at the voice in his head. He noticed Chris had stopped by the doorway and was looking at him. Chris realised he'd let down the barrier that he was using to hide the fact that he still had the telepathic link with his brother, after all, his powers were meant to have been bound. He immediately put the barrier in his mind back up. The hope slightly faded of Wyatt's face as he felt him do this. Chris then noticed the sisters gaze on him so he made a bolt to get upstairs.**

**"Hold it right there mister!" his mothers voice called, he stopped dead and slowly turned to face them.**

**"What's going on?" a knowing Piper asked**

**"Nothing!" Chris answered a bit too quickly. The sisters exchanged glances.**

**"Come and sit down!" Piper instructed. Chris remained stubbornly in the doorway.**

**"I said sit down!" Piper repeated. He chose to ignore her.**

**"Chris!" Piper repeated annoyed, he looked at her blankly before finally walking into the room. He gave a hesitant look to his brother before sitting next to him.**

**"There's something going on and I want to know what!" Piper said glancing to both boys**

**"There's nothing going on!" the boys replied in unison. They looked at each other before Chris turned away.**

**Chris muttered something under his breathe whilst looking at the floor**

**"What was that?" Piper questioned**

**"I still have my powers and I cant control the new one and..."Chris finally began to admit before trailing off, but the sisters turned to the sound of smashing. Behind them on the window sill three pots one by one exploded.**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" Chris said, his voice pleading as he began to realise how correct his father was in his continuous speeches about their powers being linked to their emotions.**

**"Its ok sweetie…" Piper said taking a gentler tone. She was confused to why her son still had his powers but was currently more concerned at his panic about control this apparent new power. Chris shuffled back in his seat awaiting the speech that was bound to follow!**

**"I didn't mean to stop the spell but i accidentally tk'd it away from me…" he admitted, referring to when they had attempted to bind his powers.**

**"Accidentally?" Paige quizzed**

**Chris looked at her sheepishly, "I didn't even know I could do that!" he said honestly.**

**" We should call your father…" Piper told, looking over at Chris.**

**" Why? What do you want to call him for?" Chris protested loudly. Piper looked over at him shocked at his outburst. He noticed the 4 sets of eyes staring at him.**

**" …Well you know...he could be busy...no point bothering him.." Chris covered himself.**

**" I think you should call him Piper. Maybe he can help Chris with his new power?" Phoebe suggested.**

**" Yeah…" Paige added, agreeing with her older sisters. Wyatt looked over at his younger brother still confused about his little outburst, why would Chris care if their father was busy, usually he would call him anytime? He then remembered his dad and Chris arguing a short time ago. Chris noticed Wyatt looking at him,**

**" What?!" Chris asked his older brother rudely.**

**" What's going on with you?" Wyatt whispered concerned.**

**" Nothing!" he said, quietly defending himself.**

**" Leo!" Piper yelled, both boys looked over at her.**

**" Like Chris said, he's probably busy!" Wyatt reminded.**

**" Or just ignoring you?" Chris whispered to himself, not realising his brother could hear him.**

**" Chris!" Wyatt scolded quietly, lightly punching him in the arm. Instead of retaliating like usual, Chris looked at him mildly terrified.**

**" Chris?" he said concerned." You ok?" he added.**

**" Fine!" Chris assured shuffling away from Wyatt, who was about to talk to him again but he was interrupted by a mass of blue lights. Chris sighed seeing who it was.**

**" Hey, what's going on?" Leo asked warmly with a tint of concern. Piper quickly filled in her husband.**

**" Oh!" Leo replied after being given the catch up. He turned around to his youngest son who, like his older brother had remained silent since he had arrived.**

**" So how long have you had this power for?" Leo asked, sitting on the coffee table facing Chris.**

**" Not sure?" Chris shrugged.**

**" Why didn't you tell any of us?" Paige asked.**

**" Wyatt knew!" he informed.**

**" Oh he did, did he?" Piper asked. Wyatt looked to the floor as everyone but Chris looked at him. Chris realised he had just dropped Wyatt in it.**

**" But I asked him not to tell anyone…" he continued. Piper sighed frustrated. There was an awkward silence, Paige looked at her watch.**

**" I should really get going" she announced quickly feeling the need to leave the family to it.**

**" Me too!" Phoebe agreed noticing the clock. " See you guys later!"**

**" Yeah, bye!" Paige added.**

**" Bye…" Piper called to her younger sisters as they left.**

**" I'm going to go upstairs...I'm feeling a bit ill, so..." Chris trailed off. He stood up.**

**" Chris we need to talk about your new power!" Leo reminded.**

**" What about it?" Chris sighed sinking back down reluctantly into his seat.**

**" Controlling it?" Piper added. Piper started to explain to him about when she first got that power, Chris sat interested as did Wyatt. **

**Leo left the room and returned a few minutes later with a tray with Coffee that he handed Piper and coke that he gave Wyatt.**

**" Water?!" Chris complained at the offered drink.**

**" You're ill remember?" Leo told, " drink it so you don't get dehydrated!" he instructed.**

**" Thanks!" Chris said sarcastically as he took the drink.**

**" Chris…!" Leo warned, hearing the sarcasm in his voice. Chris rolled his eyes as his father and looked away. Piper went to start cooking, leaving father and son to talk for a while. Chris rested his head on the arm of the chair, suddenly felling a wave a tiredness come over him. **

**" Going to the bathroom!" Wyatt announced before exiting the room. Leo looked over at his 12 year old, who now lay across the sofa, resting but not asleep. He placed a blanket over his son, Chris couldn't help but smile at his caring dad.**

**" You're still quite warm?" Leo said placing his hand on Chris forehead.**

**" …So, are you feeling better than earlier?" Leo continued curiously as he sat on the coffee table about a foot away from Chris.**

**"A little!" Chris yawned sleepily. He turned over so he was facing away from his dad**

**"Are you going to bind my new power and old ones properly now?" he asked**

**"We'll talk about that in a bit, when you've got a bit of rest!"**

**Chris turned to look once more at his father "Ok!" he agreed before falling asleep.**

**Wyatt re-entered the room and smiled at his younger brother before sitting.**

**Piper called through half an hour later to inform them dinner was ready. The movement of his brother and father began to wake him Chris.**

**Suddenly he sat bolt upright letting out a small pained gasp. Wyatt and Leo immediately turned towards him.**

**Chris looked at them panicked**

**"Stay away from me!" Chris automatically yelled defensively "I hate you!" the pair stopped still, startled, hurt and confused by his words.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The sudden flight over fight instinct over took Chris. His mind reeled with possible escape roots. Orbing wasn't really an option, the power could simple be blocked or the pair could simply follow him. His eyes scanned the room precisely for potential get ways. Before the two could react he was up and at the door, only to find it blocked.**

**"Whoa, where you off too?" Piper asked placing a hand gently on his shoulder to stop him.**

**Chris stepped back before looking up at his mom panicked.**

**He didn't have to say anything, Piper didn't need him to, she could read his emotions through his eyes. Something was seriously wrong!**

**He looked to the ground and suddenly things repeated in his head.**

**He'd just told his father and brother that he hated them?**

**He didn't mean it he thought to himself, it was the dreams fault! He didn't dare look at them.**

**"...sweetie..." He heard his mothers gentle voice say and realized he was looking at the floor. He glanced up into her caring eyes.**

**Piper could see the mix of emotion in her young sons eyes, he had a lot of explaining to do but she could see the exhaustion creeping into his face.**

**"Why don't you go lie down again and you can have your tea later?" Chris nodded mutely, his easy acceptance at going to lie down worried Piper further.**

**She finally looked over to the other two who had stood audience to the scene.**

**"I'm going out!" Wyatt stated in a manner very unlike himself before disappearing in orbs.**

**"Wyatt get back here!..." Piper began but stopped as Leo placed his hand on her shoulder.**

**"He won't go far, he just doesn't understand and is worried…" Leo announced dejected and Piper new he felt this way too.**

**"He didn't mean it Leo!" Piper attempted to ensure "…I don't no what's wrong but we will sort it!"**

**"He said he hates me Piper!" the hurt evident as Piper tried to comfort him as she knew he feared this after meeting future Chris.**

**"It will be OK!" she assured again as they both sat down to eat just as Wyatt orbed back in.**

**"What's wrong with Chris?" he asked simply but Piper could see the hurt.**

**"I don't know sweetie..." Piper answered honestly "...we will wait for him to calm down and then get him to explain what happened!"**

**"I don't want to wait, I want to know what the hell is wrong with my little brother and why he suddenly hates me?!" he declared with determination his parents had never heard from him before**

**"He doesn't hate you Wyatt...you know he never would!"**

**"You didn't see the look on his face mom, you didn't feel it!" his parents looked at him confused as worry began to grow.**

**"It wasn't outright hatred...it was fear...confusion...misunderstanding...betrayal" He finished**

**Chris sat on the golden gate bridge, he felt safe there, he could just simply think.**

**But he didn't want to think today, he wanted to forget, to push the memories of the dreams as far away as possible.**

**He wondered if there was something in the book of shadows to help so orbed himself back to the attic.**

**Forgetting to sense for anyone's presence, he immediately regretted it when he spotted his older brother sitting on the settee reading the old book.**

**Wyatt looked up from the book and the brothers remained in a fitted gaze before Chris turned away and lowered his head in a submissive manner.**

**Each waited for the other to speak first, eventually Chris couldn't stand the tension and began to orb away again.**

**"Chris wait!" Wyatt began stopping him in his tracks. **

**Chris looked at him once again, there was another awkward silence as Wyatt realized he hadn't planned what he was going to say next.**

**Suddenly both boys attention was refocused as they felt a presence in the room. When they both looked over to the side, there stood what they believed to be a demon.**

**"O...so We meet again... I've waited so long to finally meet you again!" the demon declared eyeing Chris, who felt some familiarity but couldn't quite place it. The demon waved his hand as if reading something and then gave an evil grin.**

**"So much to feed on... But I will need more power!" and with that he was gone.**

**Both brothers looked to one another, Wyatt noticed his brother momentarily frozen**

**"Who the hell was that and how does he know you?" he asked worried. Chris snapped out of it and shrugged.**

**"Well, he seemed to know you!" Wyatt stated confused knowing his brother was hiding something. Chris shrugged again.**

**"Mom, dad!" Wyatt called and they both immediately appeared looking concerned.**

**"Wyatt, what's wrong?" Leo asked worried.**

**"A demon just came, who claimed to know Chris, said there was a lot to feed on then disappeared claiming he'd need more power!" Wyatt filled in quickly, worried for his brothers safety.**

**"Who was it?" Piper asked turning to her younger son**

**"Barbus, demon of fear." he stated simply without thinking and then looked confused. The look on their parents faces wasn't missed by either son. A torturing memory that would remain with them forever.**

**"I thought you didn't know who he was?" Wyatt questioned looking to his younger brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"I don't!" he said irritably but still very confused.**

**Chris looked at his parents hopefully, who had been exchanging concerned glances.**

**"Chris have you met him before?" Piper asked simply.**

**Chris momentarily thought about it, he had a weird feeling telling him it was related to the dreams. It would be a bad idea to tell them this he decided and realised if he said he hadn't met him previously everyone would have more questions that he wasn't sure of, questions that he would need more time to find answers to.**

**He realised he wouldn't exactly be lying as he was sure he had met him somehow before.**

**He looked back at his mother, whilst still considering how he did know him, he nodded slowly.**

**"I've read about him in the book before..." He began "...and Yeah...I think I saw him a while back?" he said slowly knowing the reaction.**

**"And you didn't tell us about him?!" Piper asked, outraged for her sons safety. This was a stronger reaction than he expected, there was much more to this demon than he was being told. Chris just shrugged in response to her outrage.**

**"I don't really remember!" he told honestly.**

**"He said he'd be back...with More power!" Wyatt reminded and saw their concern again.**

**"Well, his after Chris…" Leo reminded worriedly "…maybe he should go up with the elders, you will be safe there!" he said directing the last comment at Chris**

**Chris shook his head defiantly. "No. I'm not going up there with them!" he informed. **

**They all looked at him again confused by his sudden anti-elder attitude.**

**"He could go to magic school?" Wyatt suggested and Chris looked to his brother gratefully. Chris nodded whereas Piper looked unsure.**

**"Well...I can call your aunts and we can try and vanquish..."Piper began**

**"You cant vanquish him, only condemn him to hell until he finds away to resurrect himself" Chris pointed out.**

**Piper nodded then looked at her son, "How do you know that?"**

**Chris shrugged "I read." he stated, that was true. Piper nodded acceptingly.**

**"Well don't worry," Piper insured "no ones getting anywhere near my baby boy!" she said grinning and hugging him. **

**"Mom!" he complained as he squirmed away and saw as his brother and father smile at him. **

**Chris liked the close relationship he had with his mom but she sure knew how to embarrass him.**

**Just then sparkling lights announced the arrival of his two aunts.**

**The pair greeted their nephews before turning round to face their sister.**

**"We where just about to call you!" Piper stated**

**"Why, what happened?" Phoebe asked automatically worried**

**"O, the demon of fear thought he'd stop by to go after Chris!" both sisters automatically turned to look at him**

**"Awww honey are you ok?" Phoebe asked, stepping over to hug him. He quickly stepped back worried the closeness would result in her getting a premonition**

**"Are you ok?" Phoebe asked, she knew Chris wasn't into the whole touchy, feely thing but he would usually put up with it, also she could sense a slight tint of unsure emotion coming from him.**

**"I'm fine!" Chris snapped**

**"Don't speak to your aunt like that!" Piper immediately reprimanded**

**"Sorry..." He apologised, feeling guilty**

**"Its ok honey, I know this must be a lot for you!" Chris nodded, grateful for her understanding. The pair were quickly filled in.**

**"So what's your greatest fear? Just in case?" Paige asked**

**Chris looked at her, slightly taken aback by the question. Everyone noticed his sudden tense stance and Wyatt and Phoebe felt him shut of emotions and mind connection.**

**"Did you just..."Phoebe began but stopped herself, she'd worry about that later.**

**Paige looked at her questioningly before turning back to Chris. She gently placed her hands on his shoulder causing him to look directly into her eyes.**

**"We need to know Chris so we can help you!" Chris sighed, he really wanted to tell her, though he doubted it would make sense to them.**

**"I don't know..." He lied and he hated the feeling as he could see the hurt in her eyes as she knew he had just lied to.**

**"Ok," Piper said "...well Chris, you need to go to magic school, we'll come and check on you soon, you sure you will be ok?"**

**"I'll be fine mom!" he ensured, but she didn't believe him**

**"Can Wyatt come too?" he asked suddenly. Wyatt looked surprised, he hadn't spoken much since his aunts had arrived and was sure Chris wouldn't want to be near him.**

**Piper looked unsure, it was only a short while ago Chris had declared he hated him, though she knew he didn't mean it.**

**She came out of her gaze to see both sons looking at her expectantly. "Yeah, sure sweetie!"**

**Chris smiled gratefully before yawning.**

**"Your still tired?" Piper asked gently as she put her hand to his head again. Chris tried not to growl in frustration at this repeated action.**

**"I'm fine mom...honest," He said**

**"Well..."She began unconvinced "…Make sure you get some rest whilst your there, I'm sure Wyatt will look after you."**

**She turned to face Wyatt "And I want you to call your father if anything happens, ok?"**

**"Yes mom!" Wyatt said before turning to his little brother.**

**"Be good." she said as the pair orbed away. **

**They reappeared in the great hall.**

**They took a quick look around before Chris finally looked relaxed.**

**"How come you wanted me to come?" Wyatt quizzed interested. Chris simply shrugged.**

**"Chris there's something seriously wrong with you, I'm worried about you, so spill!" Chris looked at him and gave him his most convincing smile.**

**"I'm fine Wyatt!" he stated. Wyatt looked at him, Chris usually called him **_**Wy**_** he noted.**

**"See that's what I mean, since when did I become Wyatt to you?"**

**"That's your name!" Chris stated as thought he was speaking to an idiot.**

**Chris simply shrugged "…and what's with the shrugging..?" Wyatt continued "...since when did you stop talking to me, since when did you stop trusting me?"**

**Chris could see his brother was obviously upset. He wanted to say something, but wavered slightly on his feet. **

**Wyatt was immediately at his brother's side helping him to sit on the settee.**

**"Are you ok, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked concerned. Chris looked up and genuinely smiled. **

_**How can he possibly be him, his Wy, he wouldn't do things like that! **_**Chris thought to himself**

**Wyatt stepped back confused after hearing these thoughts but Chris didn't seem to notice.**

**"I just feel a little...tired" He insured**

**"Maybe I should call dad?" Wyatt questioned aloud.**

**"No, I'm fine, don't!" Chris pleaded. Wyatt looked at his brother straight in the eye as if reading his little brother like a book. **

**"Ok, I wont call dad...yet!" he added. Chris continued looking at his brother knowing there was more. **

**"But..." Wyatt began. Chris looked down and sighed**

**"But..." Wyatt persisted "...so long as you promise to tell me the truth when you feel better!" Chris looked down at the floor**

**"Promise me?" Wyatt said with such seriousness it caused Chris to look up at him. Chris smiled again, finally feeling safe with his brother around.**

**"I promise," he declared "…even if it means you have to cast a truth spell on me"**

**After realising what he said he quickly covered his mouth "I didn't mean that!" Truth spells always got him in trouble!**

**"You said it!" Wyatt said with a grin.**

**Chris looked at him, his face looking kind of sulky.**

**"Come on, lets go to Aunt Paige's office!" **

**"Why?" Chris asked**

**"So you can get some sleep, it will be quiet in there!"**

**"But I don't want to sleep, I've been resting for days!" Chris protested, the dreams forgotten.**

**"Come on!" Wyatt insisted taking his brothers arm and orbing him, grateful there wasn't any flinching!**

**"I'm not sleeping, you can't make me!" Chris said, then looked at his brother**

**"Ok, so maybe you can...but I'm not even tired!" he continued**

**"You just said you were?" Wyatt reminded. Chris rolled his eyes as he sat down on his aunts settee.**

**"Will you still be here if I go to sleep?" Chris asked seriously**

**Wyatt looked at his brother, was Chris scared? He thought**

**"I'm not scared of anything!" Chris stated**

**"You must be, the demon of fears after you!"**

**"Yeah, that's different!" his stated**

**"And how so, baby brother?" Wyatt asked**

**"Don't call me that!" Chris said**

**"But that's what you are!" Wyatt mocked**

**"Can't you say little brother like normal people?" Wyatt smiled and shook his head**

**"Well I'm still not telling you!" Chris stated knowing where this conversation was going.**

**"Yeah you will, you promised…" Wyatt reminded "….and your said your not tired so you must feel better, so you can..."**

**"Ok stop!" Chris insisted "So what's the choices, go relax or spill all to big brother?" Chris asked**

**Wyatt nodded pleased. "Fine!" he said reluctantly lying on the couch.**

**Wyatt was thinking about whether or not to ask about Chris telling him he hated him.**

**Chris could sense his brothers dilemma and knew he had to sort it somehow.**

**He turned over on the couch so he wasn't facing him**

**"I don't hate you Wy.." Chris said catching his brothers attention "…I could never hate you, your a great big brother and I know I can always trust you..."Chris turned over so he was now sitting up right to face his brother**

**"…I will explain as much of this to you as but first I need to sort it out in my head!" Chris finally looked up at his brother. Wyatt knew his brother was finding this hard to admit so going on instinct he stepped forward and hugged him. Chris didn't tense, he accepted the hug feeling the needed warmth and comfort. **

**"Its ok Chris!" Wyatt assured "We'll sort this, I promise!" Wyatt looked at his little brother as an overwhelming feeling to protect him took over.**

**Slowly they parted and without a word Chris lay back down about to fall asleep. Wyatt sat on his aunts chair at the desk, contented with how Chris was. **

**The moment Chris was asleep he was thrown into a lot of memories that he just couldn't handle.**

**Wyatt looked to his brother as he moved in his sleep and began jolting. **

**Wyatt was panicked so decided it was best to call for his father.**

**Leo had been pacing uncontrollably, this brought too many memories from last time. After Barbus and Gideon's plot he had killed the betraying elder, however the demon had vanished from existence only appearing now, he knew it was a bad sign.**

**"Leo calm down…" Piper insisted "...we'll sort it!"**

**Leo sighed, he would sort this.**

**Just then he heard his older sons panicked voice and immediately orbed to him.**

**Wyatt was unsuccessfully trying to wake his brother. On arrival of his father, Chris sat bolt upright, panicked and quickly orbed away**

**"Chris!" they both yelled orbing after him.**

**Chris appeared in his and Bianca's spot, although he wasn't aware of it.**

**Suddenly he was greeted by the demon from earlier.**

**"Finally, we meet again!"**

**"Again?" Chris asked sure he wasn't talking about earlier.**

**"O...didn't they tell you...shame!"**

**Chris went to orb away only to be stabbed in the stomach by a demon shimmering in behind him. Chris gasped.**

**"That might not be enough to kill you, but your fears will be...!"**

**"Why?" Chris asked as he gasped in pain**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Because without you evil will have the upper hand," Barbus declared simply.**

_**without me? **_**Chris thought as he felt himself fall to the ground.**

**Barbus shimmered out and the demon that had stabbed the young Halliwell followed. Chris had a horrible feel in the pit of his stomach that told him that was more than just a stab wound, was there some sort of potion on it he questioned? He was sure he could feel a cold sensation tingle through his veins.**

**"Dad…Wyatt..." Chris called and he was thankful when they responded to his desperate plea.**

**"Chris!!" Wyatt exclaimed. **

**Leo automatically lent down to heal him but the glow sparked then began to disappear. Leo glumly began to realise that something was seriously wrong with his magic.**

**"Dad, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked leaning forward to try healing but the same thing happened.**

**"Dad, what's wrong with our powers?"**

**"I don't know but we need to get back to the manor…quickly!" with their joint power they unbeknown used the last of their magic to orb.**

**They appeared in the living room. All the sisters gasped**

**"What happened?" Piper asked**

**Leo quickly explained this was the condition they had found him in on the bridge. He then explained how they had been unable to heal him and had only barely been able to orb back to the manor.**

**They looked down at Chris, he looked like he was sleeping except for the slight pain etched into his features.**

**"Pillows!" Paige called but nothing happened as the sisters reluctantly began to accept that magic was down.**

**"Leo what are we going to do!?" a panicked Piper asked, looking at her sons stab wound.**

**"Hospital!" Phoebe announced and they each hurried round in preparation.**

**Chris awoke in a dream world, what he soon established was some form of memories. Time seemed no object as his mind began to absorb image after image that slowly broke him down.**

**Barbus appeared before him**

**"What did you do to me?" Chris asked, attempting to hide the fear in his voice.**

**"Me?" Barbus mocked "…just showing you what your future will become!" he grinned evilly.**

**"This is not my future!" Chris announced, his voice sounded determined, though he didn't know how he was so sure of himself.**

**"O...but there you are wrong...you see...it wont be changed and this will happen again and again, and there's nothing you can do to change it!"**

**"**_**Your**_** brother will destroy this world!" Barbus claimed**

**"That's not true!" Chris protested**

**"**_**Your **_**mother will die on your 14th birthday!"**

**"No she won't!" he argued, though beginning to sound weaker as he tried not to collapse as the memories began to overpower him.**

**"Your father will despise you!"**

**"no he won't!"**

**"the power of three will be lost, **_**they**_** will die easily!" he mocked**

**Chris shook his head as he dropped to the floor.**

**"o, but young Christopher its true, and all because of **_**your **_**brother!"**

**"that's not true!" Chris declared finally standing "**_**my**_** brother is not that monster!"**

**"o, but he is so, he will become that, and because **_**you **_**couldn't save him, because **_**you**_** failed!" and with that last statement Barbus gave a final evil grin before disappearing.**

**Chris began to consider all this. He didn't understand; why did he feel so responsible for all these possible events? What couldn't he save?**

**His plan was working, he was sure enough had been done for Chris' fear to kill him, eventually leading to a downward spiral in the Halliwell family. Magic had disappeared and they wouldn't figure it all out until it was too late. It was a week before the prophesised day to come when magic would supposedly return but that would be to late for the child, he'd be long gone, unable to sustain his fear and evil would finally gain the upper hand, or at least, that was the plan.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It was Tuesday morning, two days Chris had been in hospital supposedly unconscious from the shock of the stab wound, although only a few knew the real reason.**

**Chris warily opened his eyes, his head felt like it was buzzing and looking around the white room he wondered where he was.**

**He looked over to the end of the bed where his parents were sleeping, he relaxed slightly, at least he wasn't alone.**

**He felt a sharp pain and began to remember the stab wound whilst wondering why no one had healed him.**

**He tried to orb over to his parents but figured he was to weak.**

**He heard someone mumble and jumped slightly, then realized it was only his brother, asleep and leaning on Chris' bed.**

**He smiled, he remembered telling Barbas that monster was not his brother, and he believed it. He would not allow Barbus to trick him with that seed of doubt.**

**Those were memories from a different life, which were changed and that is what he would believe.**

**He knew Barbas' plan, he would not be turned against his brother. Barbas had forgot to count on one thing, their bond as brothers and with the gradual understanding of the past the bond would strengthen. Chris smiled to himself contented. Moving around slightly to make himself comfortable he accidentally woke his brother.**

**Wyatt blinked slightly waking himself up, he looked at Chris, then finally snapped out of it.**

**"Your awake!" he stated hugging his brother. Chris just smiled at him.**

**"I swear if you ever scare me like that again...!" Wyatt began**

**"You were scared?" Chris grinned**

**"Of course I was, when I saw you lying there after being stabbed, then you having to come to hospital..."**

**Wyatt was about to continue when he saw the look on his little brothers face. Chris glanced around suddenly realising what this place was.**

**"What's wrong, are you ok?"Wyatt asked**

**"Why are we here?" he asked and Wyatt suddenly remembered Chris hated hospitals**

**"…Because you were stabbed…" **

**"Why didn't someone just heal me?" he asked fidgeting**

**"Because magic's down!" Wyatt stated. Chris raised his eyebrows.**

**"We don't know why but don't worry the aunts are working on it." Chris nodded, accepting but unsure. he had a feeling that had something to do with him, but his hate of hospitals came back to him.**

**"I wonna go home!" Chris said in a childish manner as he attempted to move off the bed.**

**"You cant, your ill!" Wyatt said pinning his brother back down. Chris fidgeted some more but finally gave in, accepting his brother was stronger.**

**With a defeated huff he looked at his brother and sighed.**

**"When can I go home?" he quizzed**

**"Not yet!" Wyatt informed**

**"Do i have to stay in this bed?" he asked. Wyatt nodded although he wasn't really sure.**

**"But I'm bored!" Chris complained looking up at his brother who was still standing over him. He felt slightly defenceless.**

**"I need the toilet!" Chris said jumping up from his bed only to fall straight back down with a slight whimper.**

**"I think I should go tell someone your awake…" Wyatt said sliding towards the door whilst concerned about Chris' attempt to get up.**

**"No Wy, don't, not yet!" Chris pleaded.**

**"I'll be right back!" Wyatt promised before disappearing.**

**He returned a few minutes later with what Chris assumed to be a doctor. The doctor looked over to the sleeping, concerned parents and smiled.**

**"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked.**

**"I want to go home!" Chris declared**

**The doctor smiled sympathetically "I'm afraid we will have to wait until your better." he informed**

**"I feel fine!" Chris lied, but the doctor wasn't fooled.**

**"Can I check your stitches?" the doctor asked.**

**"No!" Chris answered shaking his head for emphasis. Wyatt looked at his brother.**

**"Chris, let him!" Wyatt ordered "..his only trying to make you better!" Chris reluctantly agreed.**

**Chris flinched away from the cold touch to his skin and winced when the doctor ran his hand and poked and prodded at the stitches.**

**"Well young man, your lucky.." the doctor told "..there's no serious damage and with some good rest you may be able to go home tomorrow."**

**"Tomorrow?!" Chris wailed like it was a long time. The doctor nodded, asked a few more questions and left Chris to rest.**

**He looked at his brother. "So what happened?" Wyatt finally asked.**

**Chris looked at him "What do you mean?" Chris innocently asked.**

**"Who-stabbed-you?" Wyatt asked simply.**

**Chris shrugged "Can't remember?" he lied.**

**"Chris we need to know!" Wyatt stated. Chris simply shrugged at his brother.**

**"Don't you trust me?" Wyatt asked hurt, knowing how to get to his brother**

**"I trust YOU" Chris said enthusing the you bit..."its just..."**

**"..just what?" Wyatt asked "...what you wouldn't tell me earlier?"**

**Chris nodded, "I want to, but I just cant, not yet!"**

**" Why?" Wyatt asked confused. "Chris, what's going on?" he raised his voice getting annoyed at his younger brother for not telling him anything. Piper and Leo were suddenly awoken by the shouting, they both jolted up.**

**" Wyatt what's wrong?" Piper asked concerned, before he had time to answer she noticed her youngest son awake.**

**" Chris!" Piper gasped, she quickly ran over to him followed by Leo. They both fussed over him, giving him lots of hugs and kisses. Wyatt sat on the end of Chris hospital bed wanting answers, he knew his parents would want the same thing as well. So he thought he would wait for them to ask him later.**

**" I'm so glad your ok, peanut," Piper said caressing her sons hair. Chris pulled a face at what she had just called him. He heard his father and older brother chuckle at this as they knew how much he hated it.**

**" You gave us quite a scare, we were really worried about you!" Leo announced, Chris smiled at how much they cared.**

**" So what happened?" Piper asked.**

**" Well um..." Chris stuttered, luckily for him the doctor returned.**

**" Just came to see how you were doing" he asked looking at the 12 year old boy.**

**" I feel fine, please can I go home today" he whined.**

**" We need to keep you in just for observation" the doctor told. **

**" I hate hospitals!" Chris muttered.**

**" You should try and get some rest, I'll be back later to check on you," Chris nodded.**

**" Thanks" Piper said as he was leaving, he turned to look at her, " for everything" she added.**

**" Just doing my job" he said with a smile and left.**

**" Do you want anything?" Leo asked his son.**

**" Yeah a soda would be nice?" he pleaded.**

**" I think water is best for the moment," Leo suggested as he reached for the jug that was on the side table and a glass.**

**" Here you go" Leo said handing it to him.**

**" Thanks" he said sarcastically, noticing he'd only being allowed water for way to long. **

**"So your feeling better?" Leo checked**

**Chris nodded enthusiastically making himself feel dizzy. His parents looked slightly unconvinced, as did his brother.**

**"Chris," Piper said gently "..we need to know exactly what happened!"**

**"I don't really remember..." Chris tried.**

**They looked at him doubtfully.**

**"Its important Chris!" Leo attempted**

**"Well its not like you can do anything, magic down!" Chris stated matter of factly.**

**"So it was magical related!" Piper stated pleased with the progression**

**"Damn" Chris cursed under his breadth for letting that slip.**

**"It doesn't matter anyway!" Chris stated**

**"You got stabbed Chris, of course it matters" Piper said. Chris just shrugged it of.**

**"Its not important!" Chris stated "so...how come magic's down?"**

**"Don't change the subject Chris!" Leo said sounding slightly annoyed. His anger fuelled by what happened last time with Barbus and not intentionally directed at Chris**

**"Chris **_**I**_** need to know what happened and **_**I **_**need to know now!" Leo declared. **

**Chris misread the worry for annoyance and slower began wondering if Barbus was right, if his dad did hate him but he didn't want to say anything until he knew more himself.**

**Chris looked down at the floor before meeting his fathers gaze, and what Leo saw scared him to death.**

**Chris could always be given away by his expressive eyes and that was exactly what told Leo.**

**Chris' eyes held that same look of the older Chris, the secretiveness, the being closed off, hidden behind a mask.**

**He didn't understand it, he couldn't explain it but his heart told him something was very wrong with his young son.**

Finished correcting some old mistakes, I will reply to any comments I've yet to respond to and new chapters should be up soon. Thanks x


	7. Chapter 7

**The following day Chris wondered back into the manor sulkily. A lack of magic had resulting them having to drive home as apposed to simply orbing. He hadn't slept all night at the hospital because he feared the place. The sound of humming machines and other people hadn't helped matters. **

**The moment Leo and Piper had turned up to pick him up they continued their interrogation in an attempt to find out what had happened. This had automatically irritated Chris so he had chosen not to speak to them the whole journey back.**

**Walking into the manor his aunts immediately greeted, having not seen him since the incident. Both of them had taken the day of to try and figure out the magic loss. As a result the book of shadows was resting on the table in the living room and notes had been taken on countless sheets of paper. He doubted either had slept that night. Looking back at his tired parents he believed the same of them.**

"**What's wrong?" Phoebe questioned, her nephew hadn't returned the hug nor had he spoken yet. Chris looked at her blankly, slightly relieved she had lost her empathy power. He walked past her only to find Wyatt sitting in the lounge.**

**Piper and Leo followed him into the house, both sister watched Chris pass before looking back to his parents expectantly.**

"**Nothing!" Piper sighed, "…he refused to speak the whole way home."**

**Chris found Wyatt surprisingly chirpy yet could see his slight concern for him.**

"**How are you feeling?" he questioned.**

**Chris simply ignored him and took the book from the table in front of him, he began flicking through the pages only to find them all blank.**

"**It's like magic never existed!" Wyatt commented.**

**Chris still ignored him, continuing to turn blank page after blank page.**

"**Hey!" Wyatt objected, annoyed at being ignored. He place his hand down on the page so Chris was unable to turn it further.**

**The sisters and Leo entered the room, noting the brothers interaction.**

"**What did you do to him?" Wyatt accused.**

**Chris tried not to smile at the fact that his brother would always first accuse their parents. Piper however looked annoyed by the question.**

"**All we did was ask him what happened last night," Piper defended to her son.**

**Wyatt looked at them acceptingly before turning to his brother.**

"**Well?" he questioned. Chris maintained no eye contact in order to not give any detail away.**

**The sisters and Leo left the room claiming they had other things to do whilst fully understanding that if Chris was going to speak to anyone it would be Wyatt. Chris knew this was the reason too.**

**Chris felt himself sinking back into the seat, Wyatt gaze on him had yet to leave him. He still found himself unable to turn the pages.**

**Focusing eye contact on various objects around the room his gaze finally landed back to Wyatt. Fear laced his eyes.**

**His voice was quiet and held wisdom that he shouldn't have or understand.**

"**This was meant to happen Wyatt," Chris told referring to the loss of magic, "It was prophesised, the uprising…By forcing change from what happened he incurred a fate on himself forever. A fight against evil, he unwillingly was forced into the position. Evil claimed it would dispose of him, he posed great risk to them. It was said that disposing of the warrior would allow the world of good to spiral helplessly. The loss of magic came about as the transition time to prepare himself. The revelation would kill him or make him stand stronger. It said it all"**

**Wyatt looked at him blankly.**

"**Wyatt, this is ****my**** fault!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok, this is quite a short chapter, but it's just a fill in between the brothers before the main explanation with the rest of the family in the next chapter...

**Wyatt was still acknowledging his younger brother's word with a completely blank look. He finally held his hands up, puzzlement danced across his face, **

"**Slow down, I don't understand…" Wyatt told, "What's your fault and how does that relate to this prophesy?"**

**Chris paused for a moment, deciding how to explain this, knowing he was still finding it complicated to understand.**

"**Remember history class at magic school and that book of prophesised events about a week ago?"**

**Wyatt still didn't seem to register the information, "We spent half the lesson talking about your birth!" Chris stated exasperated, questioning how his brother could be so dense sometimes.**

**Wyatt nodded, "I'm sorry.." Wyatt began to apologise, sensing his brother was annoyed at him for that.**

"**Not the point…" Chris said waving it of, Wyatt looked doubtful but allowed him to go on, **

"**Anyway…" he continued, " I borrowed a copy of that book from the Library, I was sat reading it in the attic when the pages began turning and landed on this one prophesy…"**

**Wyatt began to look intrigued albeit mildly concerned. "And…" he pressed getting the impression he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.**

"**Fighting to save a future before his birth, the chosen warrior was forced into position in order to change events that should never have occurred. A successful mission resulted in bestowing his unborn self with the responsibilities of maintaining the balance against evil." **

**Chris paused as he processed the truth, **

**"Aware of the individuals importance the original turner of evil that condemned the most magical source of good would return on a week where magic was stripped from the world. This transition period was the opportunity in which evil would have the chance to effect the warriors morals by installing the doubts of the possible future. If he crumbled at the truth he would lead the world of good magic to a downward spiral through his demise."**

**Wyatt would normally use this opportuniyt to quip Chris on his ability to retain and quote that much information. However, the fear that appeared in the youngest of the two stopped him.**

"**That doesn't make sense though, how does it all relate?"**

"**The original turner of evil…?" Wyatt questioned**

"**That's where Barbas must come in," Chris told**

"**The most magical source of good?" he continued.**

"**That would be you," Chris filled in**

"**So Barbas returned to install this doubt and put the warrior at risk during the time of no magic...and he'd met you in the past, and is currently targeting you, and…." Wyatt paused as the pieces of the puzzle began to fit.**

"**And that would make the warrior…" Wyatt continued, noting as Chris looked to the floor, "You?"**

**Review and tell me what you think x**


End file.
